


I Can’t Hold Back When It’s You

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earthquakes, Final fight, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Regrets, Unrequited Crush, open end?, shizuo Feels Bad, whyzaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: Their final fight goes a bit differently





	I Can’t Hold Back When It’s You

At first, Izaya thought it was just Shizuo’s beastly stomps that were shaking the beam Izaya stood on. Once the beast stopped moving, however, a shiver of icy cold fear worked it’s way into Izaya’s psyche.

It’s an earthquake, and he’s standing on a support beam hundreds of meters in the air.

Suddenly the shaking doubles in ferocity, and Izaya scrambles to grab the post next to him. He looks down in pure disbelief.

Shizuo is shaking and rocking the post! Doesn’’t he feel the ground shaking beneath his feet?!

The support structure Izaya is standing on gives way, and as he falls, the last thing he sees is Shizuo’s eyes, filled with fury.

Shizuo has never felt this angry. It’s not the burning, screaming anger he usually is filled with, but a cold calm fury. He will kill Izaya.

He’s so dead set on his prey, he doesn’t register the trembling ground. 

He grabs the wide post in front of him, and begins wrestling it from its place, in hopes to get Izaya where he wants him.

He doesn’t really understand what happens, but suddenly, Izaya is falling, fast, and so is Shizuo.

Shizuo opens his eyes, and is greeted with dust, everywhere, and pain flaring over his whole body. What the fuck just happened?

It’s too dark for Shizuo to see what’s in front of him, but he gets a vague idea that he is lucky.

There’s thee edge of a beam just above his head.

He’s laying on his back, in what he thinks might be the ground floor of the half-built building he was in. His legs are covered with debris, he thinks they might be broken, if the throbbing is any indicator.

His chest, head, and arms are free however, so he thinks he would be able to free himself.

Shizuo starts to shove against the debris above him, but he barely moves a few centimeters before someone cries out to his left.

He whips his head and sees a very battered and broken Izaya. The debris that just missed Shizuo, caved in onto the flea. It’s a shock he’s still alive.

Shizuo watches his face, still unconscious, and tries to push out again. As he does, he sees the debris crushes Izaya more.

If Shizuo wants out, he’ll need to kill the flea. The thought makes him nauseous.

Yes, he’s well aware he was just about to murder Izaya before they fell, but slowly crushing a person to death is just too horrifying to Shizuo.

“Hey, flea. Wake up.”

...

“Izaya!”

...

_Shit_... He’s out cold.

Shizuo turns his head to look above again. 

_Damn I could use a smoke._

Shizuo thinks a few hours had passed, before Izaya coughs awake. He turns to look at the flea.

He’s even worse off, crushed on his side, half the bones on the left side of his body must be broken. He had coughed up a mouthful of blood, some still covering his chin. His face is so pale its almost gray.

“Flea...”

Unfocused eyes drift to Shizuo’s face. “Oh, heeey Shizu-chan.” The pest manages a smirk, and Shizuo frowns, already annoyed.

“Do you have a phone on you? We need to call for help.” Shizuo is willing to put his anger aside, so he can kill the flea another day.

Eyes shut again, Izaya takes a while to respond. “I might... Might be shattered... Can’t m-move to get one...” He’s slurring his words, he’s blacking out again.

“Oi! Now isn’t nap time!” Shizuo shifts the debris to shock Izaya awake. He cries out, but his eyes open, clearer than before.

Izaya glares at him. “You’re the one with monstrous strength. Why don’t you get us out?”

_Kill kill kill kill kill._.. Shizuo demonstrates why he can’t use his strength.

“Ah-ah! O-ookay! I-I ge-et it!” He thinks the flea learned his lesson this time.

He’s breathing heavily and coughing again. Shizuo ignores the blood.

It’s definitely been hours since they’ve been down here, sunlight is filtering in. 

Izaya has been drifting in and out of consciousness, and when he is awake, he’s oddly less flea-like than usual. Shizuo isn’t complaining though.

“I haven’t heard any sirens in a while,” Izaya whispers, trying to talk louder hurts his ribs. “Maybe they forgot about us.”

“Shut up,” Shizuo replies automatically, but he can’t help his fear at Izaya’s words.

Nobody is coming, because nobody knew where they were.

“Shzzu.”

Shizuo thinks it might be near evening, Izaya’s blood pooling, now touching Shizuo, when the flea speaks.

He’d been so quiet, Shizuo wasn’t sure if he’d wake up again, if he were still alive.

“Yeah?” He speaks softly to Izaya, all the fight having left long ago. Dehydration will do that.

“...M’sorry...”

What.

“I couldn’t stop... Was obsessed...”

What the hell? “Flea what are you talking about?” Shizuo feels himself getting angry despite himself, how dare the flea try and give some shitty apology after everything?

“In school... I liked you... but you... didn’t...”

_He liked me? Since when is harassment and sending gangs after me considered ‘liking’ me?_

“Hah?!”

“Shhhhh.... wanted you... to myself... I cldn’t stop...”

...

“I’ve done so manyyy bad stuff... wan...ted to say srry... before I died.”

_Wait what?_

“Hold on a second Izaya, what are you saying? You always go on about how I’m stupid, so tell me plainly.” I hope it’s not...

His eyes open. “I think... I loved youuu... Maybe still d-do... Sor-ry...” He has a sad smile, as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

_He loved me...?_

“Wait a fucking second flea, you cant drop that on me and just die! I won’t fucking let you!”

“Mmm, ok-ay...ah!” He grimaces and slightly reaches a hand towards me. I take it.

“You’re not dying. Not here. I still need to- We have unfinished business.”

“Mmmhmm...” He’s falling unconscious.

Shizuo starts yelling at Izaya, to stay awake, to stay alive.

He’s still holding the flea’s hand, which has gotten alarmingly cold, when he hears voices from above.

Shizuo would yell, but he’s already long lost his voice. He rasps, “Hey, flea, there’s people up there... you gotta wake up so we can yell to them...”

Izaya doesn’t respond. Shizuo feels tears brimming in his eyes. 

He thinks the muffled voices are shouting for someone, though he cant quite tell who. He doesn’t really care. He’s focused on Izaya’s shaky breaths, willing them to continue, to never stop.

Shizuo jumps when Izaya’s cell phone starts buzzing and playing a ringtone at full volume. He tries to stretch to answer, but the debris starts shifting too much, threatening to crush Izaya.

The ring stops, but immediately start again. The yelling voices start to gain volume, and clarity.

“Izaya, Shizuo are you okay?!” Shinra?

“We-re he-re!” Shizuo’s voice cracks, too raspy to reach his friends.

Slowly, chunks of debris are being lifted, letting light from the sunset filter in. 

“Hey Izaya, we’re getting out! You gotta wake up for Shinra, okay?”

No response.

Celty’s shadows grab the big pile covering Shizuo, and he sees his friends. He can’t tell if he laughs or sobs.

She reaches down with her shadows to pull him up.

“Wait! Izaya is down here! He’s hurt.”

Celty pulls back, shocked. She begins to carefully move more debris, slowly until Izaya is revealed.

He looks horrific in the sunset’s rays.

She sends her shadows down, and carefully cradles Izaya, trying to move him as little as possible. Shinra gasps at the sight of his friend’s battered body. He immediately begins first aid as Celty brings Shizuo up.

Shizuo doesn’t even hit the ground before he’s asking “Is he okay? Is he going to be alright?”

Shinra hesitates, before saying quietly “I don’t know, his vitals are poor.”

“That’s not good enough!”

Shinra is going to argue back to Shizuo, but Izaya’s heart stops.

“Shit!” Shinra begins chest compressions, as an ambulance siren is heard, swiftly approaching. “C’mon Izaya don’t do this...”

Shizuo watches, unable to do a damn thing, as his friend tries to revive his enemy, someone he can’t imagine ever dying. 

Shinra gets his heart pumping just as the ambulance arrives.

Shizuo falls unconscious watching his enemy next to him in the ambulance.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write an epilogue if i think of something, but for now your interpretation of how it ends is the right answer lol
> 
> Did Izaya die? Does he wake up in the hospital? How will Shizuo respond to a recovered flea?   
> I’d like to think Izaya survives but i dont know if that’s what’s best for this story. 
> 
> I hope y’all get it, Izaya crushed on Shizu and over time became obsessed. This isn’t shipping because Shizuo never felt the same. He never even knew.


End file.
